


Video Game Hero

by linkedbyfate



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkedbyfate/pseuds/linkedbyfate
Summary: Word count: 160Genre: DramaCharacter: A warriorMaterial: A game controllerSentence: "How do you feel?Bonus: Your character is fearless to the point of stupidity.
Kudos: 1





	Video Game Hero

The entrance to the tunnel was the only way out of the conundrum that her brother had gotten himself into. Holding in a grin, she pounced the second his character stumbled to the cold hard virtual floor. Lacy’s recklessness almost sent her warrior over the edge with him, but somehow she managed to latch on to the edge of the map. The words announcing her win flashed onto the screen. At this point, she was unable to hold in her excitement. 

“How do you feel?” Lacy asked barely trying to conceal her smugness. “I won, I’m officially better at this game than you.” 

“Whatever” her brother grumbled throwing the video game controller at her. He missed, but the controller still grazed the top of her head. The two of them started grappling, and fell off the couch, taking their wrestling match to the floor. Laughing, Lacy pinned her younger brother to the floor and got up to grab the controller. 

“Up for another match?” Lacy asked brightly

“Always.”


End file.
